


Hengitä

by Avaruuspiraatti



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaruuspiraatti/pseuds/Avaruuspiraatti
Summary: ”Ei ole mitään, mistä puhua”, Keith mutisee, vaikka se onkin vuosisadan vale. Jos heillä ei olisi mitään puhuttavaa, Keith ei olisi juuri murtunut vain siksi, että ajatteli liikaa ja puhui ohi suunsa.





	Hengitä

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Breathe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324221) by [Avaruuspiraatti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaruuspiraatti/pseuds/Avaruuspiraatti)



> Kirjoitin tämän pian sen jälkeen, kun katsoin Keithin [paladiini-vlogin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YekC99bDMtU) ja minun piti jotenkin paikata särkynyt sydämeni ;-; Käytin hieman vapauksia suomentaessani tuota pientä lainausta videosta!

”Hengitä, Keith. Hengitä.”  
  
Videopäiväkirjahuone on liian ahdas. Keith seuraa huoneen seiniä myötäpäivään, sitten vastapäivään, taas myötäpäivään, ja hakkaa niitä nyrkillään. Hän ei pääse ulos. Linnan koneet humisevat liian kovaäänisesti, siniset valot särkevät silmissä, seinät ovat liian lähellä toisiaan. Hän huutaa äänensä rikki, mutta kukaan ei päästä häntä ulos. Koneiden humina kasvaa ja särkee korvissa ja nielaisee hänet aivan pian kokonaisena. Hän ei saa henkeä.  
  
_Hän ei saa henkeä._  
  
”Rauhoitu, Keith. Keith.”  
  
Hän ei ajatellut, että se menisi näin. Hänen pitäisi kyetä hallitsemaan tunteensa: hän on sentään musta paladiini, Voltronin johtaja,  _helvetti!_ Sen ei todellakaan pitänyt mennä näin. Mutta se meni: hän ajatteli liikaa ja antoi itsestään liikaa ja nyt hän ei pääse sitä kaikkea enää karkuun, sillä  _kukaan ei päästä häntä pois_. Hän ei aikonut itkeä. Hän ei halunnut itkeä. Mutta hän itki ja hän itkee yhä, eikä kukaan välitä siitä, että hän huutaa kurkkunsa kipeäksi ja hakkaa rystysensä verille. Kukaan ei päästä häntä ulos.  
  
”Keith!”  
  
Lance on hänen edessään. Keith nielaisee. Niin. Lance on hänen kanssaan, on ollut hänen kanssaan koko tämän ajan. Lance istui kameran toisella puolella ja auttoi häntä kuvaamaan. Niin. Niinhän se oli.  
  
”Hengitä”, Lance lausuu hitaasti ja ottaa hänen käsivarsistaan kiinni, ”hengitä. Sä olet okei.”  
  
Keith hengittää nenänsä kautta. Se tuntuu pirun vaikealta, mutta hän hengittää.  
  
_Hän hengittää._  
  
Hän saa henkeä, kaikki on okei.  
  
”Hyvä”, Lance sanoo ja hymyilee rohkaisevasti, ja Keithistä tuntuu heti hieman paremmalta, ”jatka vain. Kaikki on ihan hyvin, hei.”  
  
Keith hengittää. Lance silittää hänen käsivarsiaan peukaloillaan ja se tuntuu ihan hyvältä, mutta kun Lancen rohkaiseva hymy hiipuu surumieliseksi, Keithin on vain vaikea olla. Hän nipistää huulensa tiukasti yhteen ja painaa katseensa lattiaan.  
  
”Meidän ei ole pakko puhua siitä”, Lance sanoo. Hän yrittää tavoittaa Keithin katseen, mutta Keith välttää hänet itsepintaisesti.  
  
”Mutta”, Lance jatkaa, ”musta olisi kiva, jos me puhuttaisiin.”  
  
”Ei ole mitään, mistä puhua”, Keith mutisee, vaikka se onkin vuosisadan vale. Jos heillä ei olisi mitään puhuttavaa, Keith ei olisi juuri murtunut vain siksi, että ajatteli liikaa ja puhui ohi suunsa.  
  
_(”Ehkä mä en osaa luottaa ihmisiin, koska mun äiti jätti mut. Ja sen sijaan, että mä päästäisin ketään elämääni, mä työnnän kaikki pois, ennen kuin ne hylkää mut. Kai mulla on sitten muutama suojamuuri pystyssä…”)_  
  
Lance puristaa hänen käsivarsiaan, ja Keithistä tuntuu pahalta, ettei hän pysty kohtaamaan Lancen katsetta. Hän on varma, että Lance näyttää pettyneeltä, ehkä loukkaantuneeltakin, eikä Keith halua nähdä sitä, sillä sitten hän ei varmasti pystyisi pitämään suutaan enää kiinni.  
  
”Keith”, Lance sanoo hiljaa. Lancen ääni on pehmeä ja miellyttävä, ja Keithiä suututtaa, sillä hän vilkaisee aivan nopeasti tämän kasvoja, ihan vain uteliaisuuttaan, ja kaikki Lancen ilmeessä kertoo avoimuudesta. Että se on ihan okei. Että he voivat olla hiljaa tai he voivat puhua tai he voivat tehdä ihan mitä vain, ja se kaikki on Lancelle ihan okei. Keithin rinnasta puristaa. Hän haluaisi antaa enemmän, mutta hän ei pysty. Jokin pidättelee häntä, jokin tahmea ja kipeä ja ahdas syvällä rinnassa, eikä hän pääse siitä eroon, vaikka haluaisi.  
  
Mutta sekin on ihan okei.  
  
”Keith”, Lance toistaa ja kuulostaa turvalliselta. Keith ei vetäydy, kun Lance kiertää käsivartensa hänen ympärilleen ja vetää syliinsä. Se tuntuu oikeastaan aika mukavalta: se, miltä Lancen kaula tuntuu hänen poskeaan vasten ja miten Lancen sormet liikkuvat hänen hiustensa lomassa. Häntä ei ole halattu pitkään aikaan tällä tavalla, ei ehkä koskaan (Keith ei voi muistaa), ja häntä itkettää taas.  
  
”Mä en lähde”, Lance kuiskaa ja vetää hänet tiukemmin itseään vasten, ”mä olen tässä, enkä mä lähde. Ja se on sitten lupaus. Okei?”  
  
Keith ei itke. Hän hengittää ja sulkee silmänsä, ihan vain hetkeksi, sillä ehkä se on ihan oikeasti okei.  
  
Ehkä Lancea ei haittaa.  
  
Ehkä Lance todella pysyy.


End file.
